Amazon
Description Amazon appears to be a chameleon-like Bakugan with fins, a tail and webbed feet and hands. He has a crystal on his chest that allows him to change attributes. His main Attribute is Aquos. He is like Preyas. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Amazon first appears in Return to New Vestroia. Amazon had apparently chosen Drago's old training spot to do his own training. When Drago arrives, Amazon begins taunting him, calling him an old man. Preyas arrives and reveals that Amazon is his student, "only student" as Drago points out. Amazon immediately asks Drago for a battle, having heard all about Drago from Preyas. Drago is hesitant as he is clearly worried about losing control, but agrees when Dan points out that it may be different as they are now battling in the real world. Amazon ends up winning the battle when Dan and Drago pass out from another vision of Mag Mel and Razenoid. Preyas, clearly concerned that something is wrong with Drago, leaves with Amazon, letting Drago rest. Amazon appeared in episode 9, training when Dan shows up. When Dan tries to explain to him about Drago's powers, Amazon does not seem to care about holding back and what he would do if he had Drago's power. Later, he and Dan rush to find Drago when Dan senses an evil presence in New Vestroia. He gets scared easily when he sees Drago out of control. Later, he and Preyas hold off Venexus until Zenthon makes the save. He comments later on how awesome and powerful Dan and Drago are when battling together. ; Ability Cards * Aquos Bomber: (Aquos) * Tornado Ocean: (Aquos) * Desert Rocket: (Subterra) Trivia *Amazon's Aquos Bomber has a remarkable resemblance to DBZ Goku's Kamehameha. *Amazon is the first attribute-changing Bakugan to appear in the anime since season 2. *He seems to have the personality of a wise guy, hot shot teenager. *He seems to have a resemblance to Harpus. The are both immature and relaxed. They also tease Drago and Skyress about their age. *He also has a grudging respect for Preyas, calling him Sensei instead of his real name. *Apparently Preyas taught Amazon how to change attributes, since Amazon referred to it as one of Preyas' 'tricks'. It's possible he can change to Darkus like Preyas can but this hasn't been confirmed or proven yet. *The diamond on his chest gives a resemblance to Elico. *Amazon seems very naive and does not care much about responsibility, due to him criticizing to Dan about Drago holding back and wasting all that power by holding it back. *Also he has the same poses has Kamen Rider Amazon and even says "Amazon" (or AM-MA-ZOOON!) in his charging up his attacks in the same fashion as Amazon does for his henshin. * As of now, Amazon's ball form has not been revealed in the anime yet. * He always calls Preyas "Sensei" because he is his teacher. * It is proven that Preyas is larger than Amazon. * He calls Drago "old-man", "old-timer", "grandpa" and "senior citizen". * He is the only Bakugan who does not have a ball form so far besides Naga's Hybrid Bakugan and Nova Lion. * His head resembles the ball form head of Abis Omega. * He is perky, fun-loving and somewhat a bragger. He sometimes teases Drago about his age and always respects him as he respects Preyas too, but he thinks Drago is somewhat a strong senior citizen by his comments. Gallery Anime File:AMZON.jpg|Amazon using Aquos Bomber File:Preyasandwho.JPG|Preyas and Amazon amazon.png|Amazon after using Desert Rocket Bakugan Mechtanium Surge _ Episode 9 _ Chaos Control _ PREVIEW_0003.jpg|Amazon training Screen shot 2011-04-04 at 5.06.47 PM.png|Subterra Amazon Preyas and amazon.png|Preyas and Amazon leaving Drago and Dan amazon using aquos bomber.png|Amazon using Aquos Bomber amazon walking on water.png|Amazon walking on water Aquos vestroia bakugan2.png 1F863722F28D89C9279ED1 Large.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Attribute Changing Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters